1. Field
The present invention relates to a speech recognition command system, and, more particularly, to a comprehensive, global speech recognition command system to control multiple software applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing speech interfaces generally use fairly small, not comprehensive sets of global commands then augment these global command sets with custom sets of commands for specific programs. These program-specific commands are fairly difficult to maintain and so they do not support a lot of programs.
Additionally, existing speech interfaces often have different ways to indicate the same thing, such as through use of synonyms. Having many different ways to say the same thing makes it difficult to remember, predict, and combine commands.
Thus, a need exists for a comprehensive, combinatorial, global speech recognition command system for a speech interface to control multiple software applications and enable control possible by keyboard, mouse, and other peripheral devices.